Exposure to electromagnetic fields can cause interference or damage to electrical equipment, causing that equipment to malfunction or rendering it nonoperational. For example, electrical equipment can be blown or otherwise fail in the event of a strong electromagnetic pulse or intentional electromagnetic interference event (EMP/IEMI).
EMP/IEMI events typically take one of two forms. First, high field events correspond to short-duration, high voltage events (e.g., up to and exceeding 100 kilovolts per meter), and typically are of the form of short pulses of narrow-band or distributed signals (e.g., in the frequency range of 14 kHz to 10 GHz). These types of events typically generate high voltage differences in equipment, leading to high induced currents and burnout of electrical components. Second, low field events (e.g., events in the range of 0.01 to 10 volts per meter) are indications of changing electromagnetic environments below the high field damaging environments, but still of interest in certain applications.
Existing systems are used to defeat a narrow range of threats. The protection schemes built into electronic systems are generally developed to address a certain possible issue, are not useful to address other electromagnetic interference issues. Although attempts have been made to “harden” or protect, certain military systems against these threats, many commercial electronic systems remain unprotected. However, these existing “hardening” solutions are cost-prohibitive to apply to a wide range of electronics, exposing critical assets to possible damage One such unaddressed concern is for example equipment that is designed for security systems at various facilities.
For these and other reasons, improvements are desirable.